An Interfering Snake
by Gold is power
Summary: Snake gets a letter telling him about Cub going in for an operation on his appendix. However this is the second letter about this surgery that Snake has been sent. How can Cub have his appendix removed twice? And what happens when K-Unit go looking for answers. And what happens when Snake starts cause MI6 problems about how they treat Cub. Lots of K-Unit. Slash Snake/Eagle.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I know I have two other stories that I stopped a long time ago, but this has been eating at me for a long time and I just had to write it. I am looking for a beta for this story as I am dyslexic and as a result my spell is bad as is my grammar. If I get a beta more of the story will happen and the first chapter will be reposted after it has been checked. If anyone knows of a good beta or would like to beta than please say in the review bit or send a message.**

**Again sorry for spelling mistakes but I am dyslexic. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider**

**Summary:**

Jack moved back to the USA a couple of weeks ago and Alex has had an agent in his house to look after him since then. Snake gets a letter telling him about Cub going in for an operation on his appendix. However this is the second letter about this surgery that Snake has been sent. How can Cub have his appendix removed twice? And what happens when K-Unit go looking for answers. And what happens when Snake start cause MI6 problems about how they treat Cub. Slash Snake/Eagle.

**AN Interfering Snake**

It was a cold day with a strong wind that made the widows rattle in their frames and the wind whistle though the double push doors. Most of the time the wooded floor was clean but just now it was covered in muddy footprints, as it had been raining earlier and outside the building was just mud. No one had cleaned it as it would get muddy again before the night was over. The only other noise that could be heard in-between the whistling of the wind was a top of a pen being clicked ever couple of seconds in the far corner.

In the corner sat a thin but tall man with fair-hair in his later twenties. On the table in front of him sat a small heap of papers to his left hand side and a dark green folder was opened in front of him. The pen was in his right hand being clicked when he was reading the information that had been arranged within the folder. He signed off a some of the paper work before looking at his watch, almost 1800 hours, dinner would be soon he thought. He slammed the folder closed after placing all the papers to his left in it, rubbing his sore eyes he sat back in the chair and tossed the pen down on the table.

Paper work was a pain and a waste of time reading it all when he typed most of it out in the first place, but things needed to be looked over just to be on the save side. And anyway signing your name over and over again on the bottom of each document was not that hard to do.

He gazed down at his left hand to the gold ring that was on his wedding figure and grinned. He thought back to his civil partnership that took place only 5 weeks ago and grinned even more. After 4 years of dating his boyfriend finally got the message to ask him if he wanted a civil partnership, it only took all their mates to point it out to his boyfriend that that was what he wanted. After finally being asked things moved fast and within 7 weeks the two were married, it was to be a small party with just a couple of friends afterwards but that went out the window when all their mates from work came along. Luckily both worked at the same place so they had the same mates, unluckily the number of mates could not fit in the venue they had booked.

The noise of talking and laughing made him come back to what was happening around him; at first it was low just sounding like a faraway car but getting louder by the second. As fast as lighting he jumped up and walked over to where the cooks were opening the severing hatches.

"Did you get all your paper work done?" Asked the head cook smirking, knowing that the answer was going to be no. As easy as it was signing your name it still took a long time to read all the stuff.

"No, but I have done all that I am doing for the day, it's boring as hell"

The cook laughed and severed him his food just as the doors opened and in walked over 15 men in camouflage combat gear. Their black army boots hitting off the ground when they marched over to the severing hatches. All the boots were caked in mud and even more foot prints were added to the foot printed floor.

He moved back to the table that had all his paper work on it to wait for the others in his unit to come along. They had been at a lecture about bombs for the last hour and a half along with all the other units when he had been sucking doing work. But at least doing paper work meant some pace and quite for a short time, now it was gone as it was dinner time in the mess hall at Brecon Beacons for the SAS. He was in K-Unit one of the best units in the SAS.

############

"So how did it go?" Sitting across from the man now was a shorter but more muscular man with square shoulders. His eyes were brown and his skin tanned from spending too much time in the sun on missions. In his hand he was playing with his knife and fork, spinning them around like a dancer would with batons.

"Fine, got most of the work done. Yours and Ferrets medical paper work have now all been checked and signed off, just Eagles to go and that's that all done" He said before taking a bit to eat.

"Who's doing your paper work?" The other man asked with a confused look on his face, the look went from confused to this-tastes-like-shit in under 5seconds after he took his first mouth full of food.

"Bear did it for me the other day and the food is not that bad so no need for that face"

"Snake its tastes like shit, shit that has been covered in mud before being cooked." The man growled back and looked over Snake's shoulder to the cooks. "They are trying to kill us slowly."

Snake rolled his eyes at the man. He growled at everything and anything that he could but inside he was a very caring man and could be greatly protective of his friends. It was those reasons why he was the unit's leader to keep everyone in line when needed by the growling and keep everyone safe with the protective streak and his code name fitted him like a glove, Wolf was his code name.

Snake remembered when Wolf found out that he was going out with another solider and not just any another soldier but one from there unit. He told both that if one hurt the other he would kill the one doing the hurting. Both Wolf and the Sergeant had been worried that something could happen in their relationship to affect the unit and their work but nothing did happen. They both watch along with the whole SAS as the relationship got stronger by every passing day.

"Hi baby, how are you?"

Snakes head wiped around too looked at his husband that had just sat down next to him. Eagle was tallest out of all K-Unit with black hair and with light blue eyes. Eagle was 31 years old 2 years older than Snake but the same age as Wolf. Snake was the youngest in the unit not that people could tell, as Eagle and Wolf could act their shoe size.

Snakes eyes narrowed at Eagle for the nickname that he used. Eagle had a number of nicknames for Snake; baby and pet being his favourites; to snakely that he used when out on missions; to bitch and prick that he used when Snake was being mean or making him go for a medical check over.

Just as Snake was about to tell him off for using the nickname like he always did, the last member of the unit sat down next to Wolf. He was taller than Snake but shorter than Eagle in height with brown hair and brown eyes and his code name was called Ferret. Ferret became a member of the unit after Fox left to work for MI6 that was just over 10 months. Ferret fitted well with the unit and together they made a great unit.

"The Sergeant was looking for you earlier on Snake. He gave me this to give you" Ferret said very fast to Snake and handed over a letter that had his name on the front. Then he dug in to his food much to Wolf's disgust.

Snake placed down his fork and took the letter. "Thanks"

Snake tried to open it but it was hard as Eagle was holding his hand and would not let go of it when he talked to Ferret about the lecture. Both talking like run away trains.

Wolf grabbed the letter from Snake and opened it for him as he could see that Snake could not untangle his hand from Eagle's no matter what he tried and could see that Snake was close to hitting Eagle or stabbing Eagle's hand with his fork.

"Eagle you are a pain and a nuisance and I have no idea how the hell Snake puts up with you. You must be a saint Snake" Wolf snapped at Eagle when he handed the letter back to Snake to read.

"Thanks" Snake said and the same time as Eagle saying "What do you mean I am a nuisance? Snake I am I a nuisance?"

"Yes" Snake said in the middle of reading the letter. Wolf and Ferret laughed out loud at that. Eagle eyed Snake before picking a fight with wolf over something else.

"Snake what is it?" Ferret questioned over the two fighting after he had seen the colour drain from Snakes face.

Eagle and Wolf turn and looked at the white of Snake. His hands were griping the letter so much that his knuckles were going white, eyes roaring over the paper fast re-reading what was written a good number of times.

"Baby, what is? What's happened, tell us" Eagle's spoke in a low voice his arm coming around Snakes shoulders trying to lean in to look at the letter.

"You remember Cub?" Snakes voice was very low and had a lot of emotion in. Before any of them could speak Snake kept on talking. "You remember how a couple of months ago after a mission I had a letter saying that Cub had had an operation because he had to have his appendix removed, but by the time we got back it was weeks after the op so I could not go and see over the after care for the operation."

"Yey what about?" Wolf asked, eyes narrowing. He remembers the letter well and the date on it. It was sent to Snake the day after they had left for a mission, if it had been the day before K-Unit would have been called off the mission for snake to go and look over Cub's care. All of them had been shocked to find out Cub was still down as a member of the unit so under Snakes health care when told about injures. Not that there had been any letter other than the appendix one.

"Well he is back in getting another operation to remove is appendix." Snake lifted his head to look at the other three members of the team. Wolf's jaw was dropped open and his eyes were getting narrower by the second. Ferret look confused not understand what was total going on, Ferret was bad at first aid and anything to do to with heath care. Eagle's hand dropped from his shoulder in shock.

"How can an appendix be removed twice from the body? I thought you only had one?" The puzzlement in Ferrets voice was very clear to hear and understand.

"You do only have one. So what the hell is going on?" Snake tone spoke volumes about how he was feeling. Someone somewhere was lying about the health of Cub and that did not sit well with Snake.

The noise of all the other soldiers around them was just as loud as it was before the letter. The wind was still howling though the doors and the windows still moving in their frames and the rain came on in a down pour, making the ground outside even more muddy than before.

##

And in London in room 306 level 2 of the St Dominic's Hospital a 15 year old spy was waking up from surgery. Surgery to remove his appendix. Alex found it funny that MI6 had told his school about having it removed before to cover up that fact he was shot. He hoped they had a good set up to cover his up, after all who would believe that he had the same operation twice he smiled at that thought before falling back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

2 weeks before the letter

The sun was shining down in between grey clouds that were moving across the sky. A black BMW was sitting in a white bricked driveway all polished with the sun hitting off the paint work and the windows, the bullet proof windows. Next to the wall behind the car was sliver bike cover in mud and grass.

Alex gazed out the living room window towards the car, before looking at his watch it was just after three in the afternoon. Jack would be on her plane back to the USA to her family Alex thought. Jack left that morning to head back home as the stress of worrying about Alex and MI6 had cause her health to fall and fall fast. Alex remember the last visit to the doctor she had and the results, high blood pressure, high heart rate, high everything. She did not what to leave him alone to MI6 but in the end Alex along with MI6 got her to leave to her health and safety.

"Fuck!"

Alex rolled his eyes at the sound behind him. He could not believe that he could kill and spy for MI6 without them blinking an eye but leaving him in a house all by himself was out of the question. So Agent what-ever-his-name-was was looking after him in between his missions at his house in Chelsea, London that he had lived in for most of his live with his uncle and Jack.

Alex turned his head around to look at the agent that was now sitting on the wooden coffee table rubbing his keen from where he had walked in to the table. He was tall and thin with black hair with blond highlights throughout it and wore glasses to see when reading.

Alex disliked him on sight the first time they meet and still did not like him, but it was better having him around than Jack becoming ill because of him. Anyway he had her number so they could still talk to each other and Jack had booked plane tickets to come back over of Christmas that year for three weeks to spend with him.

It started raining the rain drops hitting off the car and ground. Alex thought of his school work that needed done and more to head up stairs to get it done. Just because Jack was no longer with him did not mean he could stop doing his homework.

1 day before the letter

Alex was counting the ceiling tiles from the hospital bed he had counted 30 so far. He looked at the clock on the wall not long now till he was going in for surgery. It happened in the middle of the night the pain in his side, the vomiting and the fever one minute he felt great the next not so much. The agent phoned MI6 and within minutes an ambulance was on its way to the house.

Appendicitis Alex deicide was not nice at all and a right pain as well. He had been told by the doctor that he would stay in the hospital for a couple of days after even if the surgery was to go great just to be on the save side. In other words just in case something happened to stop from work for MI6 for a couple of weeks.

He was growing tired of everything; he and the agent did not get on at all. He spent a lot of time out somewhere with Tom just to get away from the man but at least he and Jack talked every third night to each other on the phone even if it was just to say hello and then goodbye.

He could feel his eyes closing and saw the nurses coming over to him at least a couple of night in hospital would get him away from the stupid agent. Alex thought how come things always go wrong and never right for him.

The room had one window that had its blinds half closed, the light from the evening sun was making it way though the half closed blinds, lighting up some of the items on the desk and the face of the two people within the office.

The office had cream walls and dark bookcases and chairs. Coffee rings from mugs were all over the dark wooden desk most to the right hand side of the computer. The computer was on showing someone's emails on the screen, a printer in the corner was making noise as it print out sheet after sheet of information.

The Sergeant was sitting behind his desk read the hospital letter about Cub that Snake had been given. He had no idea what was going on. How could someone have that kind of operation two different times? He had phoned up the hospital and yes the kid was in getting the operation done but no could not tell him anything about the other time he was in and yes he was fine and had just woke up from the operation. Things were just not adding up at all.

The sergeant looked up at the solider in front of him. Snake was a dam good solider and medic; he had everything that SAS were looking for in a solider. He had now been in the SAS for over 4 years and had spent all that time with K-Unit along with Wolf and Eagle. He was the youngest in the group by one and half years but acted like the oldest out of the lot.

"I phoned the hospital about Cub, they say he is in getting his appendix removed and have nothing in his file about him being in before with appendix problems. But he was in there the same time you got the last letter." The sergeant said all that watching to see Snakes reaction to that news.

"So what does that mean, Sir?" The Scottish accent coming out even more than normal as he was talking so slow.

"It means someone somewhere is trying to hide something from us and I would like to what that something is. We know from Wolf that the kid worked with MI6 from the mission they worked on together at the end so I am betting it has something to do with them"

The relationship between MI6 and the SAS had been near to break point a few times over that last couple of months. All the higher ups in the SAS were looking for a way to bring MI6 down a couple of pegs and many of them hated how Blunt used them whenever he wanted.

"How do you feel about a trip to London and see Cub to find out what is going on?"

"When can I go sir? If MI6 are trying to hide something it would not be long to they find out about the letter and try and cover things up again."

The sergeant nodded his head, yes MI6 would try and cover their steps but if they moved fast, MI6 would have a harder time at hiding things.

"Go and pack and them head off. Tell K-Unit you will keep in touch with your work mobile and I will get them on stand-by just in case. See you in a couple of days, hopefully."

Snake stood to attention before leaving the room closing the behind him with a click.

Wolf surveyed over the camp from the railings outside K-Units hut watching the comings and goings that he could see but he could still not see Snake walking up from the sergeant's office. Eagle and Ferret were both in side playing a card game and by the sound of it Ferret was losing and badly at that.

After the shock of reading the letter Snake had stood up from the table and marched away from the table as fast as he could to the sergeant's office. It took the others less than a minute to follow him out, Eagle stopped to pick up Snakes medic folder before leaving after them all.

By the time they got to the office block Snake was inside talking to the sergeant so they left and walked slowly back to their hut knowing that Snake would go there after the meeting with the sergeant.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Snake moving up the path towards the Wolf. Snake spotted wolf watching and nodded very slowly to him. Before Snake could open his mouth Wolf could guess that Snake was about to head off to see Cub.

Snake pulled his bag out from under his bed and moved over to his locker in the building that housed K-Unit and started taking things out.

"So how long will you be gone for?" Wolf asked from where he was stand next to the window, the window just looked out over more buildings.

Ferret was watching Snake move about the room moving things from the locker to the bed. Eagle was sitting next to the bag scowling at it as if it was the problem to all the worlds' problems.

"No idea should not be more than a couple of days I hope." Snake said placing his hoodie in the case. "Once I find out what is going on and look in on Cub and check that the right care and painkillers are set out that should be it, should be back by Friday at the least I would think." He said the last part when observing Eagle who had placed in hands in the case to stop Snake from packing.

"Still too many days away, why can it not just be one day?" Eagle said under his breath. Wolf and Ferret smirked at each other behind Snakes back.

"Because I have no idea why a member of this unit is having the same operation twice that should only be done once. I need to find out if it was just an error in paper work or if something else is going on." The Scott said to his scowling husband.

"What do you mean something else going on? You think it was not a mistake them?" Wolf asked pushing himself off the wall.

"The sergeant thinks it's not a mistake anyway, as Cub's MI6 he does not think a mistake like that would happen and when he phoned after reading the letter the fact that they could not talk about the last time the letter was sent but talked about this time just seemed odd." Snaked thought frowning.

"You mean a cover up of some kind?" Ferret asked moving closer to the bed.

"That's what the sergeant thinks anyway," Snake placed the rest of his cloths in the bag "Eagle will you stop moving things around!" Shouted Snake just after Eagle moved everything in the bag to different places.

"I do not understand if he thinks it's a cover up why; only send one person down when he could send two down or more." Eagle announced to the room at large.

"Because the sergeant knows you Eagle," Wolf grumbled "and you would spend all your times being a pain and trying to make out with Snake." He said the last bit with a leer. Snakes face went red with the last comment.

"Well for course I would be doing that. That goes without saying"

"Well if you are that worried about me going by myself I could ask if Wolf could go with me to London for the days I will be gone." Contemplated Snake in a loud voice "What do you think of that idea, Eagle?"

"It's a shit idea as that would mean both you and Wolf would be gone for days and I cannot be an irritation to Wolf if he is in London with you" Eagle declared with a frown on his face.

"Where did you say the sergeant was again Snake?" Wolf was half way towards the door before he had fished talking. "Anything to piss off Eagle works for me." A big smile on his face when talking.

"I am going by myself!" declared the Scottish solider in a loud voice "Both of you are staying in Wales, I am going to London to find out what is going on. Eagle be nice to Wolf and Wolf try not to kill him. I went to Australia by myself to see over Fox's care after he was shot so how is going to London different?"

"Fox was a straight shooting. The thing with Cub is strange and who knows what could happen if MI6 are hovering around and you ask too many questions." Proclaimed Wolf and the same time Eagle yelled "It just is! You will be by yourself who knows what can happen if MI6 are involved!"

Shaking his head Snake walked over to Eagle and stepped in close to him just as Eagle's arms went around his waist. Snake had to stand on tip toes to kiss Eagle but he did not mind at all, he arms going around Eagle's neck. After a small peck on Eagle's lips Snake pulled back.

"I know you hate it when we are pulled apart to work on different missions or tasks" He looked around at Wolf and Ferret to as he talked "but this is part of my job. To find out what is going on, anyway I will have both my work and personal mobile on me at all times if something comes up I can phone."

Wolf and Eagle still did not looked over pleased and Snake could understand why. Four months ago Ferret was sent on a lecture course in Scotland to learn Latin with six other SAS trained men but on their second day the group was attacked by three members of Scorpia. Two of the soldiers were killed along with the three Scorpia representatives and Ferret was shot twice in the arm. Now Wolf was worried it could happen again when there were sent to different places not as a unit, Eagle was just concerned because it was Snake.

"Fine but you better check in with the sergeant every day," Wolf growled "or their will be hell to pay."

"Will do. Eagle can you let me go please I have to pack."

"Will you see your dad when at the hospital?" Eagle asked Snake looking down at him.

"Yes I would think so and I see no reason why not. And I will see if I can get away with going to see Max for a couple of hours as well or dad may have him with him at work" Looking up at Eagle he said all that watching his eyes to see his reaction. "I need to pack, Eagle."

Eagle let go of Snake slowly, still not over happy but nothing he could do about it. Ferret moved back over to his bed and picked up his book to read, Wolf watched as Snake placed the last couple of things in his bag. Eagle moved off towards his own locker to find the car keys that Snake would need for their car.

Both of them had placed money together last year to buy a new Ford Focus, it was a good size for the two of them and their dog who had taken the back seats as his own space. The dog was Snakes and it hated Eagle at first but over time grow to like him and now it would jump up on the bottom of the bed in the morning to sleep on his feet. It was a large black and white greyhound male called Max, Max lived with Snakes mother and father when there where both at work and would live with them when they had down time. Snakes father sometimes took the dog to work with him and just kept him in his office if his wife was out for the whole day.

"Right that's it all packed," With a thud the bag was moved on to the floor next to the door. Snake put his hand out waiting for the keys to be handed over so he could head off.

"Well keep in touch and tell the kid he is a pest for cause all this trouble." Wolf called over to him from his bed.

Snake snorted at the comment.

"I'll walk you to the car." Eagle picked up the bag and ambled out of the door heading towards the car park where all the soldiers' cars were parked.

Snake turned and waved to Wolf and Ferret before heading out the door after Eagle and his bag.

Outside the window that rain was pouring down causing some places on the street to flood. The sky was grey and dark and inside the office it was just as dark. The only person in the room was sitting at a big oak desk reading a file that was open on the computer. The light from the screen hitting off the man's face outlining his nose.

Beep-Beep

Went the phone on the desk. A pale white hand started to move over to it with slow movements a long figure hit the loud speaker button.

"Alan we have a problem about Alex Rider" A female voice sounded over the speaker with a small bit of anxiety mixed in to her normal voice pattern.

"What has he done now? He is in hospital just after surgery so what could he have done?" The head of MI6 asked the woman that happened to be Mrs Jones, Head of Special Operations within MI6.

"He has done nothing it's what we have done or not done I should say"

"What do you mean?" Alan Blunt stopped reading the document in front of him and looked at the phone.

"I asked Agent Cassie to send out a letter about the operation to the names in the file and Alex's school but he did not know that we had said that Alex had had his appendix removed when he was shot. So know that school have just got another letter saying he has appendicitis again…."

"So just wait for them to phone" Alan cut in "and say the hospital must have made a mistake and tell them that he is in getting another operation done on something else." Alan could not understand why people could not think for themselves sometimes.

"Alan will you listen to me!" Jones voice was getting higher in pitch and voice. "That's not the biggest problem a letter was also sent out to David MacMillan and knowing him he will go digging for answers about the letter."

Alan was talking aback by the way he was being talked to and who was David MacMillan.

"Who is this MacMillan person?"

"David MacMillan is from the SAS a medic in K-Unit and as you refused to remove Alex's name off their Unit list he gets letter sent to him about Alex's health. He's the one that kicked up hell to go and see Ben Daniles. Most of the time its Crawley that deals with all of Alex's file and he removes MacMillan's name from the list of people to tell of events but Crawey's away on holiday just now so…"

"No one removed his name from the list" Blunt said concern growing inside him.

"And to make things worse MacMillan got a letter last time about the cover we make about Alex being shot. So now a fully trained medic has just been told that someone is getting their appendix removed twice!" By the time Jones had stopped talking her anxiety could be felt over the phone.

"So are you telling me that a SAS solider is making his way to London now to find out what is going on?"

"No I am telling you that an SAS member, whose father is one of the head doctors of St Dominic's Hospital and whose mother work's in childcare is heading over to the St Dominic's now. And I am telling you that if the SAS find out what has been going on to one of their unit members, even if he does not work for them, the relationship between them and us is going to get worse than it is at the moment."

No noise could be heard when Alan was thinking over about what he had just been told. Things could get messy very fast for them if the this MacMillan person found out the what Alex had been though with them and the SAS were just looking for a reason to have a go at MI6. He remembered MacMillan and how in the end just to get him out of their hair they shipped him over to see Daniles after he was shot.

He pushed the off button for loud speaker on the phone and hung up on Jones. He needed to think and think fast before everything went wrong.


End file.
